


Rumor Has It

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Melchior is a LIAR and Thea doesn't deserve his bullshit, Nonconsensual kissing, One Shot, Sexual stuff is mentioned, The rating is for cursing, slutshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Melchior spreads a rumor that he had sex with Thea, and the worst part is, everyone believes him.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from but enjoy I guess?

Thea’s first inclination that something very wrong had happened came when she saw the word SLUT graffitied in sharpie on her locker.

“What the fuck,” she said out loud to no one in particular. She turned to see if maybe the culprit was somewhere nearby, watching for her reaction, but everyone around her evaded her gaze. She huffed and turned back around to kick her locker. Thea had been called many names, but this was a new one, and she intended to get to the bottom of it. But first, to take this off of her locker. Good thing she had nail polish remover in her locker.

At lunch, all of her friends were being suspiciously quiet as they ate. When she was tired of glaring at them, she slammed her fork down on the table.

“What’s going on?” She demanded.

“What do you mean?” Anna said in a desperate attempt at a lie.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Martha sighed.

“Okay, I hate gossip. Melchior told everyone that you two slept together.”

“He did WHAT?” Thea earned a few curious looks from the nearby tables at her outbursts.    
“But that’s ridiculous. You didn’t believe him, did you?”

“Well, you did have that crush on him.”

“Yeah, in like, seventh grade. He’s such an asshole now. God.” Thea hoped that no one else could tell that hot tears were prickling in the corners of her eyes.

“Of course we didn’t believe him, Thea,” Wendla assured. “You’re way too good for him.”

“Thanks.” Martha patted a hand on her back.

“I’m sure it’ll all blow over soon. No one wants to listen to Melchior for more than a few minutes at a time anyway.”

After class, Thea spotted Melchior reading a book while he was waiting for his mom in the carpool lane. She marched straight up to him.

“Hey, asshole.” After a moment, he glanced up at her and smirked.

“Hello to you, too.”

“Listen, Gabor, I can put up with you most of the time. I can put up with you making stupid comments in class or being a jerk to your friends or even being a jerk to my friends, but I can’t put up with your slander. You need to tell people that you’re a big fat liar.”

He batted his eyelashes sweetly. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb. I never slept with you, and I never would in a million years, so you need to come clean.”

“Says who?”

“Says me.”

“And what are you going to do to me? Beat me up on school property and get expelled? Attack me in my home, in front of my parents? Try to say that I was lying? I’ve got news for you, Thea; the people are going to believe me, and continue believing in me. They’re so desperate for gossip that they’ll believe anything I tell them, and my story is much more interesting than yours.”

“They can see right through your bullshit. You’d better just fess up.”

Melchior laughed. “I’m sorry Thea. Well, actually, I’m not. And no one’s going to believe you, especially after they saw us making out.”

“I never made out with-”

Thea was cut off by Melchior slamming his lips against hers and pinning her arm against her back. She tried to shove him off, but he was much stronger than she expected. She didn’t know what else to do, so she bit down as hard as she could and he pulled away with an indignant scream and a bloody lip.

“You bitch,” he said, wiping his mouth.

“Get the fuck out of my sight.”

The next day at school, Thea had hoped that the whole thing would die down, but she could still hear people whispering behind her back, so she knew it was time to take action.

After a few minutes of eating her lunch, she abruptly stood up on her chair.

“Hey, everybody!” She shouted. A silence fell over the cafeteria and all of her friends looked up at her in horror. What was she doing?

“I’m sure you’ve heard by now that I fucked Melchior Gabor.” She heard a few snickers coming from various tables. “And yeah! I did!” Her friends looked at her, confused. “And let me tell you all about it.”

By this time, she spotted Melchior at his table, with a challenging look on his face.  _ Bring it on. _ “Do you want to know something? Melchior cried with joy when I agreed to have sex with him. For about fifteen minutes, he just sat on the bed, crying.” Several laughs rang out in the cafeteria, so she continued. “But I still said, okay, what the Hell? And then he had to put on a pair of rubber gloves because he said he liked the way they felt on his hands.” The laughter in the cafeteria was growing steadily, and Thea could see Melchior desperately pleading for her to stop. “But do you know the weirdest thing? I had to wait for about half an hour because Melchior couldn’t even get it up until he watched this video montage of horses frolicking in a field. Just thirty minutes of horses running around, because Melchior can’t get a hard-on with an actual human girl there.”

By this point, the students were laughing raucously, and Thea stared at Melchior with a smug look on his face.

“Okay, fine,” he yelled, standing up. “We didn’t fuck! I made the whole thing up! Happy?”

“Yes,” she said primly, and then she dropped back down to sit in her chair.

And Melchior never lied about his sex life again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment/kudos if you are so inclined, or hmu (for prompts or just to say hi) at my [tumblr](http://thatsilvermagic.tumblr.com)


End file.
